


You're Right

by AnneCumberbatch



Series: Sometimes in the Evening [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Sherlock, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snapshots, Soft Kisses, Sometime in the Evenings, Tired John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneCumberbatch/pseuds/AnneCumberbatch
Summary: Sherlock is not the only one to get carried away in his work. Sometimes it's up to him to remind John that the work can wait until tomorrow.





	You're Right

John ran his hand over his face as he hunched over his laptop at the desk in the sitting room. Papers were shuffled around him and a pen spun between his fingers. The pen was set down and a few moments of typing filled the air. Then the pen was picked back up and utilised to notate on the papers around him.

As John continued to work, Sherlock glanced over at him from the sofa where he was reading. John had been hunched over the computer working on bills and taxes for the past three hours. The tension was evidenced in his shoulders and Sherlock could hear his exhaustion in the soft exhales John made every so often. Sherlock looked at the clock and then back at John. His focus was so driven it was likely he would collapse before stopping independently. Sherlock stood and moved to stand behind John. His hands moved to rest gently on John’s shoulders. John paused, his body unmoving as he took in the sudden warmth of Sherlock’s hands, but he soon continued typing away at the forms on his computer.

Sherlock sighed softly. “John.”

“Hm.” John responded, not stopping his work.

“You can finish this tomorrow. It’s time to go to bed.”

John shook his head, still typing. “I can finish this soon. I’m almost done.”

“John, you have six more forms to do. It’ll take you two hours. You’ll be asleep at this desk before you finish, and I will not let that happen. Save your documents, close the computer, and come to bed.” As he spoke, Sherlock’s fingers pressed gently into the tightness of John’s shoulders, feeling John shiver beneath his touch as he moved his fingers across John’s trapezius muscles. “Please.”

The last word was spoken so quietly, John would have missed it if there had been any additional noise in the room. He sank back against his chair and winced as his back twitched in pain. “Yeah, okay…”

Sherlock ducked his head and kissed John’s cheek. “Thank you. Come on.”

John took Sherlock’s outstretched hand and pulled himself up, groaning slightly as his body straightened. “Jesus, how long was I sitting there?”

Sherlock moved in to kiss his lips. “Three hours.”

John wrapped a hand around Sherlock’s waist and pulled him closer. “Mm.”

Sherlock lips twitched in a smile and pressed his lips more firmly against John’s. He pulled away. “Bedtime.”

John rested his forehead against Sherlock’s shoulder and nodded into the fabric of his dressing gown. “Mhm, you’re right.”

“Well, I am a genius.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and gently shoved John towards the bathroom.

John squeezed Sherlock’s hand as he moved away. “And a very caring partner. Thank you for looking out for me.”

“John, just go to bed.” Sherlock’s cheeks flushed at the unexpected compliment.

John returned his smile and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Sherlock glanced down at the table and turned off John’s laptop, saving his documents before doing so. He swept the remaining papers into an organized stack and placed them to the side. After he was satisfied with his tidying, he went into the bedroom and pulled back the blankets on John’s side before crawling under the sheets on the other side. Settling down into the mattress, he closed his eyes, comforted with the familiar sounds of John getting ready for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, and critiques are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
